1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lifting devices and particularly to devices for lifting logs to facilitate their cutting.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In sawing logs it is desirable to lift at least one end of the log to a position above the ground to prevent the cutting means from binding in the logs or contacting the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,597 to Schnadt describes a log lifting jack composed of two spaced posts, one being a jack, with a chain connected to each post at only one point, hanging in between in a catenary shape.